Truth doesn't always hurt
by AnimeAlexis
Summary: The girls get an urge to find out what Chris is hiding. Their foolproof plan? A truth spell. Poor Chris. One shot Chris revelation fic.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed. Do I have to do this every time? It's depressing.

**Summary:** The girls get an urge to find out what Chris is hiding. What's their brilliant foolproof solution? A truth spell. Poor Chris. One-shot Chris revelation fic.

Paige was flicking through the Book of Shadows, looking for the latest demon Chris had them tracking. Phoebe was on spell duty, and Piper was making potions.

"Grey, scaly, with purple fire-shooting eyes." Paige muttered under her breath. Suddenly, she stopped turning the Book's pages.

"Paige? Have you found it?" Piper asked.

"No, not exactly. I did find an interesting spell though. One we've used before. The truth spell." Phoebe glanced up sharply.

"Please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"As confusing as that statement was I understand it. And yes. I am thinking what- you know what? I'm just going to say yes." Piper looked over too.

"Paige, I'm not sure that casting a truth spell on Chris is such a good idea. There's personal gain to think about, and his privacy. For another thing, he's half witch, so there's a possibility that he'll remember everything he told us."

"Oh, come on, Piper. You mean to tell me you're not the teensiest bit curious about Chris' past? Or future, as it were." Piper nodded.

"Yes," she said, drawing the word out slowly "I am, but I still think that it would be invading his privacy. And Phoebe agrees with me, don't you Phoebe? …Phoebe?" Phoebe turned her eyes to the floor sheepishly.

"Well, I've gotta admit, it would be nice to know what goes on in future-boy's head once in a while, Piper. And he's certainly never going to tell us." Piper stared at the two of them.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"Piper, you're the one who wanted to find out about him in the first place. And we might find out what hurt Wyatt, or why Chris won't talk about the future." Paige claimed.

"Oh, fine. All right then. But I am not being held responsible for this genius idea." Paige grinned cheerfully.

"I'll take the responsibility. Chris!" she called. Their Whitelighter and newly revealed part-witch orbed in.

"Have you found anything on the demon?" he asked immediately.

"Not exactly." Paige replied, and started chanting.

"For those who want the truth revealed,

Open hearts and secrets unsealed.

From now until it's now again

After which the memory ends.

Those who are now in this house,

Will hear the truth from Chris Perry's mouth."

Chris looked panicked. "Please tell me that wasn't a truth spell." He yelped worriedly, glancing at Piper.

"Hey, don't look at me." She said. "It was their idea."

"Ok, let's start with the easiest things first, shall we?" Paige said, rubbing her hands together.

"No, Paige, please don't ask anything. At all. It could change the whole future!"

"Chris, what harm could come of asking something like your real name?" Phoebe asked flippantly. Chris paled.

"No, DO NOT ask my name. Oh, I can't believe this is happening!" Piper looked curious at this, and had to ask.

"So, what is your name, Chris?" Struggling against every syllable, Chris replied "Christopher Perry Halliwell." He then clamped a hand across his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet. The three sisters looked stunned.

"Halliwell? Your name is Halliwell? Are you some relation of ours?" Piper said. Chris, looking very against his will, took his hand away from his mouth and replied

"Of course I'm a relative of yours, Mom. OH NO, that's not fair! Why the hell did you have to ask? Why'd you even say that damn spell! I'm so getting out of here before I say anything else." He then orbed out, followed by yells of "Chris!" which he ignored.

The Charmed Ones sat down on the small couch in the attic.

"My son?" Piper asked hoarsely. "Chris is my son? Wyatt's brother? No wonder he wanted to come back and protect him."

"I wonder who the father is?" Phoebe mused. Paige looked at her scathingly.

"Leo's the father, you idiot!"

"Well, how do you know that? I mean, it's not like Chris has ever shown he even likes Leo." Phoebe argued.

"Phoebe, the boy can ORB. He didn't exactly get that from Piper. Plus, he said that he was half-whitelighter."

"Yeah, I guess so. Hey, we're going to be Aunties again!"

"Oh, well done, Phoebe. Now I wonder where you got that idea from." Phoebe laughed.

"Well, we know where he got his sarcasm from, at any rate." Paige grinned, and stuck out her tongue at Phoebe.

Piper was beginning to adjust to the huge fact that for almost a year, she had had a whitelighter who was her son and hadn't known it.

'_No wonder he was so familiar with us, and with the house.'_ She thought. '_How did we not see it?'_She sat thinking of all the times that could have shown them who he was.

'_That time with the blond twats, when he said in all his life he'd never known us to take the bait like that, and when that bitch Bianca came, and he said "If you hurt her, there won't be a future for either of us to go back to. And he has Leo's eyes. And he looks a lot like me. How did we not see it? We need to go get him._' She stood up.

"Paige, you need to take us to the Golden Gate Bridge."

"Why?" she enquired.

"Because that's where Leo goes when he wants to think. And I'm sure that it's where Chris goes too. Come on!"

"OK, ok, we're coming." Taking Phoebe and Piper's hands, she orbed them to the bridge.

* * *

Chris was sitting on the bridge, trying to think of ways to break out of the spell. However, so far nothing had worked. He was bout to try a new spell when his mom and aunts orbed in.

"Oh, thank God." Breathed Piper. "I was hoping you'd be here."

"What are you doing here, Piper?" Piper flinched. Am I that bad a mother that you can't even call me mom?"

"No. Of course not. You were the best mom I could ever have had."

"Well, then, why are you calling me Piper?" Chris was struggling against his words again, but the spell still had effect.

"Because it's a way to distance myself from you. I don't want to lose you again. STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!" Piper stepped forward and put her arms around Chris. "No, don't. I don't want to lose you again." He repeated sadly. Piper shushed him, pulling him tighter into her arms.

"Chris, I promise that I won't let you lose me again. Everything'll be ok, don't worry." Paige, sensing that the two needed a mother-son moment, orbed herself and a protesting Phoebe away, leaving the two alone.

"You can't say that. You don't know that you won't." He broke off, sobbing quietly. Piper felt so angry at whoever had taken her away and made her son's life the living hell it seemed to be. She knew that they had to stop whoever it was that had made Chris so scared. Little did she know it was her own eldest son that had screwed up his brother's life so badly.

Chris, for his part, was glad he had his mom on his side again. It had been hell to be working with her every day and not have her know who he was. Right now he was just enjoying having her near again. Finally she pulled away. Smoothing his hair back from his face, she looked proudly at him.

"I suppose we'd better take off the truth spell. Though it has been quite informative. Maybe we should leave it on you a bit longer." She joked. Chris' eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." She sighed, knowing he was telling the truth.

"You're right. I wouldn't.

Let what was cast

Now be undone

So mote it be,

And harm it none."

For a second, a vivid glow surrounded Chris, but it stopped almost instantly. He sighed, a feeling of relief washing over him.

"Well?" asked Piper.

"I think it's gone. Try asking me something."

"Umm, let's see. Who made your life so miserable?"

"Can't tell you. Future Consequences." Chris replied automatically, then grinned, and jumped up. "Oh yeah, I'm back!"

"Great, now let's go back and vanquish that demon. Oh, and Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"As soon as you're born, you're grounded for keeping secrets from your mother." He grinned.

"Not much use grounding me if I can orb." He said, and demonstrating, he took her hand and orbed back to the Manor.

**AnimeAlexis: **This is nothing new, sorry! It's just an old story that I'm tweaking. I made a few mistakes on the first one, and every time I read it it annoys me. Review if you haven't read it before!!


End file.
